Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying ?
by Penelope M. Black
Summary: Traduction d'un Tree-Shot de PeachyKeen13 (nouveau compte: marauderette47). Les pensées de Ginny, Hermione et Ron quand Hagrid ramène Harry et que tout le monde le croit mort. Court mais doux et précis.
1. Ginevra Weasley

**Bonjour / Bonsoir !**

**Alors je sais que je dois bientôt poster un chapitre sur ''Dans une drôle de situation'' et ''Une dernière chance'' mais pendant les vacances, j'ai eu l'occasion de pouvoir lire quelques FanFictions et je n'en lisais qu'en anglais ! Donc voici ma première traduction !**

**Ceci est un Three-Shots sur… vous avez lu le résumé D**

**Cette petite histoire sera composée de 3 chapitre et a été écrite par PeachyKeen13.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

**Disclamer :** Rien de ce qu'a écrit J.K. Rowling n'est à moi, ni aucun des personnages. _

Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying 

Je me frayais un chemin à travers la foule qui avait commencée à se former devant l'école. Je vis alors la procession de Voldemort venir vers nous, mais pourquoi nous sommes nous tous réunis pour voir ça ? C'était vraiment mal, non ? Pourquoi étions-nous si près de celui qui voulait tous nous tuer ?

Puis, j'ai remarqué Hagrid.

''Papa, qui est-ce que porte Hagrid'' murmurai-je à mon père qui était à quelques centimètres.

Je n'ai reçu aucune réponse.

''Ron ?'' Tentai-je. Mais il était gelé.

''Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce que porte Hagrid ?'' Demandai-je à personne en particulier.

Je sentais le nœud dans mon estomac se serrer alors que le cortège se rapprochait.

C'est là que je vis les lunettes.

''_NON !_''

Les mots qui franchirent mes lèvres me surprirent moi-même, mais pas assez pour que je recule.

Comment _pouvait_-il ? HARRY !

''Ginny, non !'' cria mon père, tentant de me retenir.

''Harry, non !'' Criai-je encore, les larmes brulantes débordant de mes yeux.

''Harry Potter est mort'' Annonça Voldemort, et – alors que tout le monde de notre côté pleurait- les Mangemorts _rirent._ Ils _riaient._ Comment pouvez-vous rire à ça ? Oh, mon pauvre Harry ! Non !

Ma vision était brouillée par mes larmes, et mon ouïe était focalisée alors que j'essayais de limiter la douleur en moi. J'entendais Voldemort demander aux gens de le joindre, et Draco Malfoy nous quitta. Je m'en foutais. Je me foutais de tout sauf d'Harry. Le Garçon Qui A Survécu. Le Garçon Que J'Aimais.

Je me concentrais à mi-chemin du très beau discours de Neville.

''Tonks, Lupin. Ils ne sont pas morts pour rien. Même Harry. Il est mort pour nous. Il n'est pas mort en vain. Mais vous oui !''.

Et puis -étonnamment- Neville tira l'épée de Gryffondor du chapeau qu'il tenait et la pointa sur Voldemort.

Au même moment, Harry sauta des bras d'Hagrid, et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort.

Je ne pouvais me concentrais sur rien d'autre que sur Harry. Il n'était pas mort ! Il était vivant ! Je pouvais encore voir les larmes sur le visage d'Hagrid mais aussi sa joie médiocre.

Pendant un moment, tout avait l'air de bien aller. Harry était vivant. Il était vivant. Il n'était pas mort. Pas mort…

Il me regarda pendant un moment, et je vis son amour passer sur tout son visage. Je savais qu'un jour, d'une certaine manière, nous serions ensemble pour toujours.

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez appréciez !**

**Toutes les reviews seront données directement à l'auteur, même celle qui me félicite de cet incroyable travail ! (Bon, pas si incroyable que ça!) D**

**L'auteur a un nouveau compte, maraudette-47. Allez le voir !**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît **

**Pen'**


	2. Hermione J Granger

**Bonjour ! / Bonsoir ! **

**De retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Du point de vue d'Hermione cette fois !**

**Comment vit-elle le lapse de temps durant lequel elle croit à la mort d'Harry ? Regardez plus bas !**

**Bonne Lecture ! :)**

* * *

Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying ?

* * *

''Harry Potter est mort !''

''NON !''

''Harry ! Harry !''

Je me tenais à l'extérieur, le souffle coupé. Je savais que ça allait arriver ! Je le savais ! Mais je n'avais toujours pas pu me préparer au sentiment écrasant qui me pressait le cerveau.

''_Nom d'une chouette ! Tu es Harry Potter ! Je suis Hermione Granger._''

Je regardais comment Voldemort le raillé, mon meilleur ami au monde. Souillant sa mémoire, nous faisant sentir malade à son manque d'amour.

''_Harry, surement pas ! Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Mc Gonagall et d'ailleurs, tu ne sais même pas voler !...Quel idiot_ !

Je regardais Draco se détachait de notre foule pour rejoindre les Mangemorts et je ne pouvais même pas me résoudre à être bouleverser par ce fait. J'étais en deuil de la perte de mon meilleur ami.

''_Harry, que ressens-tu quand tu vois Dean avec Ginny ?... Je sais. Je vois la façon dont tu la regardes. Tu es mon meilleur ami._''

Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour tenter de supprimer le sanglot qui montait dans ma gorge. Je m'accrochais à Ron pour un peu de soutiens, essayant de laisser ses bras chauds autour de moi évacuer la tristesse et la perte d'Harry pour nous.

''_Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde._''

''Oui. Nous avons perdu Harry cette nuit. Mais il est toujours avec nous – là. Comme Fred… et Remus… Tonks. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain. Mais vous oui ! Parce que vous avez tort ! Le cœur de Harry battait pour nous – pour nous tous !''

Je sentis un torrent de larmes brûlantes couler de mes yeux à la belle déclaration de Neville envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

''_Harry, tu es un grand sorcier, tu sais._''

''_Je ne suis pas aussi bon que toi_ '' _dit Harry, très gêné, alors qu'elle le laissait aller._

''_Moi !_''_dit Hermione. ''Les livres ! Et l'intelligence ! Il y a des choses plus importantes, l'amitié et la bravoure et, oh, Harry, soit prudent !_''

Je sentais Ron me tirer plus près, et même une larme fuyait de son œil. J'étais sur le point de pleurer plus fort, quand un léger mouvement des bras de Hagrid attira mon attention. Je me sentais si mal pour lui… il avait tellement pleuré lui aussi. Mais quand Harry a atterri sur le sol, j'étais horrifiée- pourquoi avait-il laissé tomber Harry ?

''_Vous voilà ! Où étiez-vous ? Les rumeurs les plus ridicules disent que vous avez été expulsé pour avoir crashé une voiture volante_.''

''_Et bien nous n'avons pas été expulsé '' lui assura Harry._

''_Ne me dites pas que vous avez volé jusque ici ?'' dit Hermione presque aussi sévère que le professeur Mc Gonagall._

''_Passe la leçon'' a déclaré Ron avec impatience ''et dit nous le nouveau mot de passe.''_

''_C'est 'oiseau acacia' '' dit Hermione avec impatience ''mais ce n'est pas le point.''_

Je sentis un élan d'euphorie monter en moi quand Harry se leva du sol et pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort. Neville avait fait de même avec l'épée de Gryffondor, et j'ai laissé échapper un rire. J'entendis le soupir incrédule de Ron derrière moi et son emprise sur moi se resserra encore.

C'est là que je su que tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu.

* * *

**Alors ?**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Le prochain sera du point de vue de Ron et puis ce sera fini ! **

**Des Reviews ?**


	3. Ronald B Weasley

**Bonjour/Bonsoir**

**Et voici l'ultime chapitre à ce Three-Shot !**

**Je remercie l'auteur de me laisser traduire ses histoires et les reviewers !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne suis que la traductrice et le monde de HP est la magnifique création de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Ce qui est en _italique _ou souligné sont respectivement des souvenir et la personne qui parle dans le souvenir.

* * *

Who Is That Hagrid's Carrying ?

* * *

Les souvenirs de fin de soirées dans les dortoirs, les excursions non-autorisées à Honeyduke embrouillé mon esprit alors que je regardais mon meilleur ami mort.

Normalement, je n'étais pas si profond mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Un million de pensées confuses encombrées ma tête, et j'entendis un sanglot étouffé venant d'Hermione à côté de moi.

''Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce que porte Hagrid ? Neville, qui est-ce ?''.

J'entendais la voix de Ginny, mais pas les mots. Je savais qui c'était. Je_ savais_.

''Harry Potter est mort !''

''NON !''

''Harry, Harry !''

J'entendais les cris autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas crier. Je ne pouvais pas. Mais je sentais une vague de colère noir à travers mon corps alors que je regardais le visage béat de Voldemort. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment _ose_-t-il !

''_J'ai deux Neptunes ici _''_dit Harry après un moment, fronçant les sourcils vers le bas de son parchemin. ''Cela ne peut pas être juste, n'est-ce pas ? _

''_Aah…'' a déclaré Ron, imitant le murmure mystique du professeur Trelawney ''lorsque deux Neptune apparaissent dans le ciel, c'est un signe certain qu'un nain aux lunettes est en train de naître, Harry…''_

Les pensées d'Harry sautèrent de mon esprit, et je sentis une larme percer au coin de mon œil.

Je tirai Hermione près de moi, utilisant sa force pour me protéger de la douleur dont je ne voulais pas penser. Mais de toute façon, elle vint quand même.

Ron : (assis droit comme un piquet sur son lit) _araignées… les araignées… elles veulent que je danse des claquettes ! Je ne veux pas faire de claquettes !_

Harry : _Dis leur, aux araignées Ron._

Ron : _Ouais, dis-leur… Je vais leur dire… _(Tombe rendormi sur son lit).

Même à mes moments bizarres, ils étaient là. Toujours. Ils me connaissaient mieux que personne, sans doute mieux que ma propre famille. Je l'avais vu à travers tout et il m'avait vu à travers tout… qu'allais-je faire sans lui ?

Harry :_ Je ne voulais pas la gonfler… J'ai juste perdu le contrôle._

Ron : _Brillant !_

Hermione : _Honnêtement Ron, ce n'est pas drôle ! Harry a eu de la chance de ne pas être expulsé._

Harry : _Je pense que j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été arrêté en réalité._

Ron : _Je pense toujours que c'est brillant._

Toutes ces remarques intelligentes… son sourire heureux quand je disais quelque chose de stupide ou de drôle… qu'est-ce que j'allais faire sans mon meilleur ami ?

C'est alors que Neville a commencé son discours.

''Oui. Nous avons perdu Harry cette nuit. Mais il est toujours avec nous. Ici. Comme Fred (_Je grinçais des dents, mais j'ai tenu ma langue_), et Remus…Tonks… Ils ne sont pas morts en vain ! Mais vous oui ! Parce que vous avez tort ! Le cœur d'Harry battait pour nous ! Pour nous tous ! ''.

Je sentais une autre larme sur mon visage et Hermione s'était accroché à moi. Je devais être fort pour elle. Je le devais.

C'est à ce moment qu'un mouvement des bras d'Hagrid attira mon attention.

Ce gros balourd ! Comment pouvait-il laisser tomber Harry ? J'allais le tuer !

C'est alors qu'Harry se leva.

Trop d'émotions m'ont frappé à la fois pour pouvoir décrire. J'ai entendu Hermione rire avec joie, mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Il était vivant ? Mon meilleur ami n'était pas mort ?

Il courut vers Hermione et moi, son visage familier qui nous disait quoi faire. C'est alors seulement que je souris, car je savais que les choses allaient bien se passer.

* * *

**Alors ? Comment était-ce ?**

**J'aimerai remercier l'auteur de m'avoir laissé traduire son histoire, c'était un plaisir ! **

**Merci aux Reviewers. J'ai adoré traduire ce Three-Shot.**

**Gros Bisou**

**Pen'**


End file.
